As a high-security biological recognition technology, fingerprint recognition has been widely used in various fields. Especially in the field of smart phones, fingerprint recognition technology has been applied to identity authentication and password management, thereby guaranteeing secure protection of personal information of a user and bringing convenience for user operation.
The conventional fingerprint recognition method is not suitable for small-size fingerprint sensors used in smart phones. The reasons are that: only part of fingerprint information can be obtained and stored in a fingerprint template database as a reference template for fingerprint recognition in a registration process, and fingerprint information in the fingerprint template database is invariable. When fingerprint information as collected is not in a registration area during fingerprint recognition, a fingerprint recognition apparatus determines that fingerprint recognition fails because fingerprint information beyond the registration area is not included in the fingerprint template database, thus causing an erroneous judgment and affecting accuracy of fingerprint recognition. Especially in different use environments (for example, in different seasons), the fingerprint information of the user may change and differs from the fingerprint information in the fingerprint template database, which may further increase probability of erroneous judgment.